


Days of Hunters

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, Megaman X AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:15:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27283273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dimitri October Day 1Megaman X au
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Kudos: 1





	Days of Hunters

To Commander, Date: 2XXX/XX/XX

Today I killed 5 mavericks and captured one by myself. Nothing significant with those five I killed. They were ordinary mavericks. However problem lies with those I captured.

I m stayed with scientists as rules stated when they experiment on a maverick. At first maverick were seemed like returned to normal but within two hours their programming gone haywire. After a few experiments more scientists shut down the maverick permanently. For a reason their programming suffers from a fatal bug. What causes this is unknown. Scientists gathered some data from that maverick. Now scientists will use it to find a cure for mavericks.

History of this maverick is noteworthy. At early stages they were keep being repaired and they returned normal for a while. But slowly repairing start to didnt work anymore. This is also confirms this maverick is one of old generation mavericks.

We still trying to find what causes differances between old and new mavericks.

Signed by

Class S Maverick Hunter Dimitri

* * *

Another day, another marverick has been killed. Dimitri looked the reploid he killed. They taken a man hostage to save theirselfes but it was hopeless. Dimitri looked around, no one seemed to hurt. Good, now he can leave this place and go to next marverick case.

Dimitri leaved store quickly to go red dot his navigation showed. Humans who saw him running did not care about it. Marverick attacks now part of their life. Almost ordinary… Dimitri hated this most. No this is not ordinary, people were dying from those. How this could be ordinary? A part of him remembered what Felix said to him. It’s become norm because of they’re used to.

Dimitri sweared he will change this. But his job comes first, this marverick has to be stopped before they hurt anyone else. He must hurry. By time Dimitri arrived at crime scene, there were injuried people who are escaping, some of them hiding in stores and blood at roads.

Green maverick stops at what they doing and stares at Dimitri. When they seen him they must been realized he is here to stop them. Because next attack is aimed at him. Dimitri shields himself from countless laser attacks. The laser hits walls, cars, windows of stores.

Damn it if they keep doing that attack there will be casulties. This place is one of most crowded street of city. Dimitri charges directly at maverick, trying to get their attention. It’s succesfull maverick’s attention is fully on Dimitri now. Before they could do that laser attack again Dimitri cuts one of their arms. They try to attack him with his other arm but Dimitri cuts it then he kicks maverick to ground. Before they beg him to keep them alive Dimitri stabs them, ending this fight. He waits until ambulance comes.

“Dimitri, this is your last mission today. Return the HQ now.” Marianne’s voice echoes at his speakers.

“Understood.” 

“When you return give your report to Seteth.” Dimitri does what he told. Return to HQ is always ordinary, peacefull scenery as the sun settles. It’s almost night when he returns the HQ. He greets the reploids working there. Then he goes to his room, start working on todays report.

Dimitri finishes his report and goes to Seteth’s room to give it. He his nest destination is practice room. He needs to some practice and fixing his weapons. Or if he is lucky he can spar against Felix. With hopes with sparring Felix, Dimitri enters practice room to find Felix isnt there. Now feeling slightly disappointed, Dimitri picks one of his weapons to fix. While he fixes it someone picks another weapon. He turns his head to see it was Yuri.

“Hi”

“Hi” Attempt to start a conversation doesnt go anywhere as Yuri returns to look for his other weapons. Dimitri felt his gaze swayed to the newspaper that Yuri abadoned. Main headline was something about reploids free wills. Yuri noticed that.

“Our free will is both blessing and curse in disguise. People both scared and awe at our free wills. They hate it and love it. This is a really a interesting paradox to solve. I m enjoying it so far.” Yuri returns to polish his weapons.

“…”

“Because our free wills desgined from humans free will. Of course its natural to us to be similar to humans. After all, humans were the one who built us. And now humans are scared from us since we are like them.”

For a reason Dimitri doesnt want to stay here any longer. He quickly fixes his weapons and returns to his room to sleep.

* * *

Today is free day for most of reploids and hunters. First thing Dimitri does is finding Felix and staying at his side.

“You act like we didnt see each other like years. We did see each other like 2 days. You dont need to act like this.”

“I really missed you through” Dimitri counters. He knows Felix missed him too as he accepts his counter.

“I really did missed you too.” He holds Dimitri’s hands.

They are maverick hunters. Most of time they are too busy to see each other. When they see each other most of time its at missions, fighting against mavericks. It’s quite rare them to spent time together like this. There were no place to emotions in maverick hunters. Because you could lose your friends, partner any moment or worse… Your partner or friends could turn into a maverick any moment, requiring you to kill them at sight. Even worse was maybe you would turn into a maverick hurting them or killing them.

Long as they are active those possibilities always existed. Even it was 0.0001% its existed. Especially faulty reploid as him were great danger for everyone. Dimitri for a moment thought he was turned into a maverick. Results would be a disaster. Most of their friends is dead at his hand, Felix is injuried and-

“Are you daydreaming again?” Felix’s voice snapped out Dimitri from his thoughts.

“No. I was just thinking about… Our future.”

“Our future?”

“Yes.”

“Dimitri, we will make it out from this. You promised. Remember?”

Dimitri remembers. It’s was when they recently joined maverick hunters. They promised each other when something happens to other they will be staying at their side.

“Even if you became maverick, I will stay at your side.”

“The same thing goes for you as well Felix. I will stay at your side if you became a maverick.”

This is more than a simple promise, this is an oath between partners. Now relieved, Dimitri is ready for visiting that place again. “Please Felix, let’s visit them.” Felix just nods and relases Dimitri’s hands. Dimitri realizes until this moment they were holding hands.

* * *

“Glenn, Sylvain, Ingrid, father and Rodrigue. Even thought it’s for a short time we wanted pay visit to you guys.” Dimitri talks to this ruined wasteland Felix listens to him. He is not a person of words. So just lets Dimitri talk instead of himself. Walking this place pains him greatly and he knows it’s pains Dimitri as well. But they visit this place to pay their respects for their fallen friends and families. Felix visits his own fathers grave. On grave Rodrigue Achille Fraldarius was written.

“Father I came to visit you. I know I wasnt able to visit you sooner but I doing now. Me and Dimitri doing well. We are stopping mavericks as always. We will pervent something like this ever happening. You can trust us. I hope you and Lambert watching us above.” Rodrigue and Lambert were great friends they knew each other since very young. They created reploids. Rodrigue completed Glenn, Felix’s brother first. A while later he completed Felix. Lambert only completed Dimitri when Rodrigue was close to completing Felix.

Glenn and Felix were brothers. Then he meet with Dimitri which they became quickly became friends. After that Sylvain and Ingrid joined the group as well. For longest time five of them lived happily. Sylvain who was little older than Dimitri was a guide reploid, he guided others. Ingrid was a service reploid. She mainly worked with animals. Dimitri and Glenn were protectors. They were build for protecting humans and reploids. And Felix was…

Nothing. Felix as the youngest didnt had any role. He mainly helped Rodrigue at his work. Like repairs of Glenn and Dimitri, stopping Sylvain from getting trouble or carrying items for Ingrid. Yeas passed like that but then maverick attacks started to happen. Glenn volunteered for maverick hunters at first. Dimitri wanted to but Lambert stopped him.

Then it happened. Two mavericks attacked building that Dimitri, Lambert and Glenn in it. Lambert died at that attack. Glenn and Dimitri was able to save other people in that building. During their fight against one of maverick, other one started to burn building. They defeated one maverick but neither of them able to escape from burning building because of other maverick. Dimitri is saved by hunters but he was heavily broken. When they heard this Felix couldn’t believe it. This has to be a joke that his brother set up. How much he denied it, that didnt changed the truth. Glenn and Lambert were gone. When his father heard this he shut himself to his room out of his grief. Until they brought Dimitri, Rodrigue did not leaved his room.

Next Felix remembers is watching Dimitri at a table being repaired by Rodrigue from far. For a while he didnt visited Dimitri because he was scared. First time he visited Dimitri when his father was working on his weapons. But at same visit his father told him he was glad that Glenn died like a maverick hunter. That moment Felix leaved that room and did not returned back until getting his upgrades. Those lines also soured between Felix and Rodrigue. By now when Felix thinks about it, it was how his father coped with his grief.

For longest time Rodrigue tried to repair Dimitri. He physically repaired Dimitri but he wasnt able to repair his AI. Rodrigue tried his best to fix Dimitri. Months later Dimitri was running back. Sylvain, Ingrid and Felix were happy to see Dimitri returning back to them. Even through there were something wrong with him, they ignored it.

Their happiness was short lived. Next victims of mavericks were Sylvain and Ingrid. They died at another mavericks hands. That was what pushed Dimitri to join maverick hunters. Day after that Felix confronted his father saying he wanted to fight alongside of Dimitri and pervent maverick attacks so there was no more victims like them.

His father suprisingly accepted it so easily. He shallowed his grief and upgraded Felix. Both of them passed exams and became maverick hunters. Just days later Rodrigue died too. Doctors said it was because of grief. He never had a chance to say sorry to his father.

After this Felix and Dimitri leaved this city. Shortly a dangerious maverick destoyed this city. So many lifes were lost that day. But also last remnants of their childhood were gone now.They were stuck at a foreign place all alone, only have each other to support.

It was a short time after they joined to maverick hunters when Dimitri revealed that his AI was faulty and he had a higher chance to be become a maverick. That was when they promised each other. Both of them fastly raised at ranks of the hunters. Just in three years they become S rank hunters. They made new friends as well. They saved countless lives as well. Now they will help to find a cure to mavericks. Time passed too quickly.

“Father I’m sorry.” Felix leaved the grave to moving towards somewhere else. “Sylvain, Ingrid. I miss you guys. I thought I would say this but Sylvain I miss your antics or how Ingrid saved us from troubles. Those days were the best.” He walked even futher “Brother I miss you too. Sometimes I wish you lived. If you lived then… You could save Sylvain and Ingrid right? You could. Glenn was strong. You saved Dimitri of course you could save them too.” Maybe he was delusional but he wanted to believe this. “Brother, I love Dimitri. I cant hurt him no matter what. I will also let anyone hurt him. Not even if he becomes a maverick. And of he dies then I will die alongside of him. I promise it brother.”

Felix returns to Dimitri’s side waiting for him. “Are you finished?”

“Yes.”

“Then we can leave.”

Felix looks at wasteland for a last time. He remebers the lively city that they used to live. He turns back and walks alongside of Dimitri, holding his hand. Dimitri looks at him and holds his hand tighter. Felix closes his eyes and embraces him. Dimitri does same. They always relied on each other and that did not changed for a single time.

Two reploids leaved the wasteland together.

* * *

“Dimitri today you pair with Hilda for this mission. You two will bring that maverick to HQ. Understood?”

“Understood!” Both of them said it at same time. They leaved HQ and started to search for maverick that they supposed to catch.

“So what you two lovebirds were doing yesterday?”

“We visited graves of our fathers.”

“Oh.” Hilda looks to other directions.

Rest of search passes silently until they found their targets. Maverick struggled a lot but it didnt matched Dimitri and Hilda. Dimitri was the one who carried maverick to the HQ.

“Thanks for carrying it for me Dimitri!”

“You could do it yourself as well Hilda”

“Dont be joking, how could a fragile girl myself carry that maverick?”

“Everyone knows that you are one of strongest hunters.”

“You caught me!”

After returning maverick to HQ, Dimitri and Hilda part ways. Dimitri starts to do his missions solo. After finishing one of his missions he was moving towards to his next target. He heard Marianne.

“Dimitri, can you hear me?”

“Yes, clear and loud.”

“Good, be calm and listen to me. Felix doesnt respond our calls please check him. I m sending his last coordinations to your navigation. You are the closest to him.” 

“…” No, it cant be. This cant be happening! He promised Felix just yesterday!

“Dimitri! Are you heard me!? Dont lose yourself!”

Marianne’s voice snaps him out. “Understood!”

“Good. I m leaving this to you. Be carefull and dont be reckless.” Marianne cuts the line.

Dimitri abadonned everything and went to place that Felix last seen. It’s was front of an empty building. Which was close to where his finished mission. He will not let anything happen to Felix. He will not. He enters the empty building. Carefully he walks, not making a single sound even if he is too worried. One maverick suddenly attacks him but Dimitri just cuts it to two. After looking all of the building Dimitri sees Felix fighting against two mavericks. Dimitri quickly goes to Felix’s aid, killing one of mavericks immidietly. Before other one understands whats happening Felix kills it.

Before he could ask Felix why his signal is lost, Dimitri notices Felix’s arm is damaged. “We are returning to HQ”

“No. I can still fight!”

“Felix! You can not fight like this. What if they defeated you?” Dimitri gripped tightly undamaged arm of Felix.

“Why are you here? I could been defeat them myself. Dimitri, let me go.”

“Marianne told me your signal was lost. She asked me to check you.” He still hold his arm tightly.

“My signal? But…” Felix checked his damaged arm to see his navigation is badly damaged. “I didnt noticed it.”

“You gave me a big scare Felix.” He stops holding Felix, freeing his arm. 

“Sorry, I didnt meant it. I will be returning to HQ now.”

“I m coming with you.”

“I’m fine really, you dont need to-” Dimitri cuts Felix’s words in half.

“I already decided it. You cannot change my mind.”

“Fine.”

Felix at this point must been realized that arguing with Dimitri will change nothing so he gives up quickly. They leave this abadonned building going to the HQ. He leaves Felix then returning to his missions. But no matter what he does only Felix is at his mind. Rest of day passes like this.

* * *

A reploid from shadows watches the worried maverick hunter with all attention. As if they have a plan for him. They leave the area then Dimitri kills all mavericks. They need to tell this to their group and boss.

* * *

After returning to HQ finally Dimitri feels ease a little bit. For a reason he felt like somebody was following him. But when he checked it nobody was following him. It’s probably because he worried about Felix a lot. Not even thinking about todays report Dimitri straight goes to infirmary, to check Felix. He passes white tables where broken reploids lie. He never liked this place. He looks everywhere but cannot find Felix anywhere.

“Maverick hunter?” The voice causes Dimitri to look doctor. “Are you looking for someone?”

“Yes, Maverick hunter Felix. I came here to check his status.”

“Wait a minute, let me check the reports.” Doctor leaves Dimitri’s side. This place is too white. Why he didnt realized this sooner? White lights of infirmary is too blinding for him. Dimitri feels like if he stays here longer his eyes will be blind. Doctor returns with some papers. “ It’s says Maverick hunter Felix only damaged his arm otherwise he is undamaged. After repairing his arm we discharged him. Today he was on break.”

“Thanks for your help.”

“Your welcome.” Doctor returns to look other reploids. He no longer needs to stay here since most likely Felix is at his room.

Slowly he takes a step, then next step, then next step again. He finally gets out of the infirmary. Soon he feels normal again. Why this always happen when he enters the infirmary? Dimitri knows normal reploids dont experience this. Was he that damaged? No he cant be, Rodrigue said he fixed him physically. Other doctors also said there were nothing wrong with him. Not even his AI, even through it should be. But if problem wasnt neither of those then what was his problem?

Suddenly he saw somebody carrying a broken reploid to infirmary. Staying here longer meant more he will dwell his thoughts so he went to Felix’s room. He knocks the door. “It’s me.” Door opens, he steps in the room. He stops. Felix is doing his report. He leaves his pen, turns to look at Dimitri.

“I told you I can still fight. I wasn’t even that damaged.”

“I m sorry but I was so worried when I saw you like that.” Felix pulls him into a hug. Dimitri hugs him back. “I was so worried…”

“It’s okay. Nothing bad happened to me. Nothing bad will happen to me I assure you.” They stay like that for a long time just hugging each other.

“Dimitri?”

Both of them broke the hug to look owner of voice. Commander Seteth.

“Dimitri, follow me. We need to talk.” Dimitri looks Felix one more time before following Commander.

Anxiety fills his inside… They were silent whole walk.

“Don’t worry, you didn’t done anything bad, I wanted to talk with you.”

“Why?”

“Because of your actions today.”

“…”

“We hunters never have a place for emotions. Our job requires this Dimitri you know this as well. This does not mean that you will be an emotionless being. Just keep them under control. Hunters always stay calm no matter what happens. Now go and do your report and bring it to me morning.”

“Yes.”

“This is just an advice. I learned this hard way. I dont want to others to experince this.” Commander leaves him.

Dimitri returns to his room and starts to write his report.

* * *

To Commander, Date: 2XXX/XX/XX

Today I killed five mavericks today and captured one with Hilda. One of them seems like a part of a group made by mavericks. They seems like planning something big. Like attack to an important place. Watch them with caution please. 

Two of mavericks I killed were at an empty building. They were trapped a hunter in that building. I saved them and returned them to HQ.

Lastly two of mavericks were a team that killed three hunters two years ago. I killed them today.

Signed by

Class S Maverick Hunter Dimitri

* * *

Now only thing Dimitri needs to is giving this report morning. He puts his pen and report down, going to his capsule. He lied in his capsule, thinking about today. Aside from Felix, today was nothing too suprising.

“Father watch me. I will end mavericks” Capsule closes.

Only nightmares waitied him.


End file.
